simpsonsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Nancy Cartwright
Nancy Cartwright est une actrice américaine née le 25 octobre 1957 à Kettering, Ohio, aux États-Unis. Notamment active dans le doublage, elle est plus connue pour être la voix de Bart Simpson dans la série Les Simpson. Nancy Cartwright a deux enfants (une fille et un garçon) et vit dans le quartier de Northridge à Los Angeles. Elle est membre de l'Église de scientologie depuis 1989 et lui a versé $10,000,000 de dollars comme don en 2007. Le 13 mars 1987, Cartwright s'est présentée au casting de la série Les Simpson. Elle auditionnait pour le rôle de Lisa Simpson. Après être arrivée à l'audition, elle a trouvé que Lisa était trop décrite comme la « cadette » et qu'elle n'avait, à l'époque, que peu de personnalité. Cartwright s'est montrée plus intéressée envers le rôle de Bart Simpson, qui était décrit comme « sournois, qui ne réussit pas, qui déteste l'école, irrespectueux et ingénieux ». Matt Groening lui a laissé sa chance à l'audition, et après avoir entendu sa prestation, lui a donné le rôle de Bart. La voix normale de Cartwright n'a « aucune trace apparente de Bart ». La voix est venue naturellement à Cartwright ; avant le Tracey Ullman Show, elle avait utilisé des éléments de celle-ci dans des séries telles que Mon petit poney, Les Snorky et Les Pitous. Cartwright a décrit la voix de Bart comme facile à réaliser, allant jusqu'à dire que « certains personnages demandent un peu plus d'efforts, un contrôle respiratoire supérieur, quel qu'il soit techniquement. Mais Bart est facile à faire. Je peux me glisser dans le personnage sans difficulté.» (Some characters take a little bit more effort, upper respiratory control, whatever it is technically. But Bart is easy to do. I can just slip into that without difficulty.). Elle lit habituellement chaque ligne du scénario cinq ou six fois. Dans les épisodes qui font appel à un flashforward (projection dans l'avenir), c'est aussi Cartwright qui assure la voix originale de Bart. Dans l'épisode Le Mariage de Lisa (saison 6, 1995), la voix de Bart a été aggravée par voix électronique par David Mirkin, 2005, commentaires pour Le Mariage de Lisa dans The Simpsons: The Complete Sixth Season DVD, 20th Century Fox. Malgré la célébrité de Bart, Cartwirght est rarement reconnue en public. Quand elle est reconnue dans la rue et qu'on lui demande d'interpréter la voix de Bart devant des enfants, elle refuse car « ça leur donne la frousse ». Durant la première saison des Simpson, le réseau Fox n'a pas autorisé Cartwright à donner des interviews car ils ne voulaient pas faire savoir que Bart était interprété par une femme. Jusqu'en 1998, Cartwright était payée 30 000 $US par épisode. Durant un conflit de paye en 1998, le réseau Fox a menacé de remplacer les six acteurs principaux par de nouveaux, allant même jusqu'à préparer un casting pour les nouvelles voix38. Cependant, le différend a été réglé et Cartwright a reçu 125 000 $US par épisode jusqu'en 2004 après quoi les acteurs ont demandé à être payés 360 000 $US par épisode. Le problème a été résolu un mois plus tard et Cartwright gagnait 250 000 $US par épisode. Depuis les nouvelles négociations de salaires en 2008, les acteurs des voix originales reçoivent approximativement 400 000 $US par épisode. Nancy Cartwright a prêté sa voix en janvier 2009, en tant que Bart Simpson, pour faire la promotion d'un évènement organisé par l'Église de la Scientologie, contre la décision de la Fox propriétaire du personnage qui s'oppose à toute récupération d'un personnage des Simpsons. Le producteur Al Jean précise que « Les Simpson n’ont jamais soutenu aucune religion, philosophie ou croyance qui soit plus profonde que les barres chocolatées »1. en:Nancy Cartwright es:Nancy Cartwright pl:Nancy Cartwright pt-br:Nancy Cartwright ru:Нэнси Картрайт sv:Nancy Cartwright Catégorie:Doubleurs Catégorie:Doubleurs américain Catégorie:Univers réel